


Balls Will Fly, Heads Will Roll

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little, probably one-shot, AU in which Charlie and Bass watch a baseball game together. However, there is a tiny surprise neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balls Will Fly, Heads Will Roll

He got to the game in just enough time to find his seat before it started. Baker really fucked him over just now telling him he wasn’t coming. He didn’t really blame him, it was more important to try and salvage his relationship. Still Bass felt a little irritated.

Completely unaware of his surroundings, he took the stairs two at a time until he heard a voice cry out to his left side.

“Sebastian? What are you doing here?”

Stunned by the use of his full name, he instantly stilled in his pursuit, turning his head to come face to face with a person he hadn’t seen in such a long ass time. He wasn’t even sure it was her.

“Charlotte? Charlotte Matheson? Wow, you grew up from the last time I saw you.”

She nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, “Well that is what tends to happen as people age. What are you doing here, and don’t call me Charlotte,” she crinkled her nose, “I hate that, just Charlie is good.”

He chuckled, “if you’re just Charlie, then I’m plain ol’ Bass. As for what I’m doing here, I would think it’s obvious wouldn’t you?”

Playfully grinning at her, Charlie rolled her eyes, “and here I was, about to offer you a seat, but I don’t think your attitude and ego will fit.”

He howled in laughter, tipping his head back. She was more like Miles than he ever imagined, same grin, same sarcastic wit, same damn facial expressions. And almost nothing like Ben or Rachel, which may have been for the best. Not that Bass didn’t love them both. It was just better Charlie didn’t get Rachel’s icy cold glare, or Ben’s dry sense of humor.

“Isn’t someone sitting here?”

He casually hinted at Charlie being here with someone, and not just any someone, but a boyfriend perhaps. She may have been half his age, but that didn’t mean he was blind. Charlie was stunning, even with her hair lackadaisically glued in a loose bun on top of her head, and sporting a casual Red Sox tee and jeans, hanging dangerously low on the curve of her hips.

Trailing his eyes back up her body, he resisted the urge to blush when she caught him staring, “as I was saying before you spaced out, my friend was supposed to come but canceled. You can sit here if you want?”

Shrugging out of his jacket, he plopped down in the seat next to her. He didn’t have to be asked twice. Plus these were much better seats than where he and Baker were supposed to be. 

He would’ve asked Miles to come, but he wasn’t huge into baseball, but Jeremy loved it. 

“So who were you supposed to be here with?”

Charlie wrecked his line of thought as she all but read his mind.

Turning his head he replied, “you remember Jeremy Baker?”

He waited for a minute as the wheels turned, and then finally clicked in recognition as she nodded.

“He was supposed to come. Had to cancel this morning because he and Shelia, his girlfriend, or fiancé, whatever, got into a huge fight.”

Charlie winched, letting a bubble of laughter escape, “ouch, that’s gotta suck. I was supposed to come with someone as just a friend, but they thought it was a good idea last minute to confess their undying love. I mean, it’s going to be an amazing game don’t get me wrong, but hardly enough to whip out the love card.”

At that, Bass snorted in laughter. This girl, this woman sitting beside of him was the epitome of Miles: detached and uninterested in commitment. Hell he’s been with Nora for almost 4 years now, that’s 2 less than Baker and his fiancé, and they weren’t even close to settling down and getting married.

He was pretty sure Miles would rather run headfirst into a firefight than voluntarily sign himself up for marriage.

Still at the same time even though Bass was laughing, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the thought of a guy loving Charlie. 

Woah, where the hell did that come from? He barely even knew the girl, let alone enough to feel jealous of someone she obviously didn’t reciprocate the feelings for.

“Speaking of Miles,” what was it with her? Was he saying all of this out loud, or was she just good at reading him?

“You could’ve dragged his ass here. Granted he would’ve complained like hell and made you buy him a couple hot dogs, he’s a pretty cheap date.”

Bass grinned, “nah you’re much better company than Miles,” his mouth broke out into a full on smirk when he saw a tint of red gracing her cheeks.

“Besides I’d have to buy Miles a minimum of four hot dogs, nachos, popcorn, and lots and lots of beer. I’m pretty sure you’re the much cheaper date,” he threw a wink in her direction.

Flowing back effortlessly into the casual flirting, Charlie smirked, “who says you don’t have to buy me all that shit? You’ve seen the way Miles swallows food whole, who do you think I got that from?”

Nervously chuckling at the thought of her ‘swallowing’ a whole different thing, he shook his head, “alright well, since you let me sit here free of charge, foods on me. But don’t blame me if you get sick after packing away all that shit.”

Charlie just laughed, turning her attention back to the field where a young girl was walking out to sing the National Anthem. Rising immediately out of her seat, Bass followed suit, bringing his cap off his head as he listened, humming the tune to himself.

“Let’s play ball,” the speaker announce as they both sat back in their seats. Bass watched Charlie’s facial expression for the first 20 minutes because she was more interesting than the game. He had seen a baseball game a million times, but none could compare to the happiness radiating off Charlie’s face.

Finally she spoke, never taking her eye off the game, “you know, I’m sure it would be a lot more interesting if you eyes were actually directed towards the field.”

A light smile played on his lips as he shook his head, but nevertheless complied. 

It was making her nervous, the way his eyes reacted to her every movement, every intake of breath. Like he was trying to memorize every line on her face.

Upon mentioning that helpful tidbit of information, she saw him get highly engrossed in the game, all but throwing himself off the banister in front of them. 

In fact, she saw multiple times where his hand would tightly grip the edge of his seat in order to physically restraint himself. It was kind of hot to see him so worked up about this. And now she felt like a creeper, watching him from the corner of her eye, splitting her attention between the game and him. 

After the first 45 minutes of comfortably staring at one another, they fell into a silence, revealing in one another’s presence as they watched the game together. It was almost like watching the game with Baker. If Baker was a hot, young, blonde, with the mouth of a sailor and tits to die for. 

“Okay now I’m starting to get hungry,” Charlie admitted, holding her stomach to quiet the rumbling roars.

Bass chuckled, “all that screaming and yelling worked up an appetite?”

There was a double entendre in his voice, Charlie picked up on that but let it slip as she choose to nod.

Stretching his legs, Bass rose from his chair, immediately regretting being stationary for so long.

“Alright I’ll go get us some food, anything in particular you want?”

She shook her head, tendrils of hair falling down the back of her neck, “nah I’ll eat anything.”

Laughing all the way up the stairs, he rolled his eyes, just like a mini-Miles. 

He had to stop thinking about her in regards to Miles though, that was seriously becoming a problem. 

Of course, it was his subconscious doing it, reminding himself of who she was. Who she was related to, because there were moments where he couldn’t even remember. Not even that he couldn’t remember, but he just didn’t give a damn.

After finding his way back to their seats, arms full of snacks and drink, he found her sitting upright, ass on the edge of her seat.

“Oh motherfucker! What the fuck kind of shithead call was that? You’re fucking blind, is this a damn joke?”

He almost lost it right there. This wasn’t the Charlotte he remembered, granted that Charlotte was 5 years old running around bossing everyone around. Now that he thought about it, she hadn’t changed much. Except her physical body, that definitely changed.

“Here, now silence that beast of a stomach you have,” he laughed, handing her a Chicago style hot dog, the only way to eat a hot dog. He put the drinks in the cup holder to his left, and handed hers to her.

Getting adjusted, sitting down the popcorn, and attempting to sit the nachos down, Charlie’s hand shot out like a rocket and pulled the nachos onto her lap.

He watched for a minute as she took a bite of the hot dog in one hand, and proceeded to dip the nacho in cheese with the other hand, scowling at the umpire the whole time.

Suddenly, as though she could feel eyes on her, she whipped her head around to meet his inquisitive gaze, “what, I told you I was hungry.”

He held up one hand in mock surrender, stuffing his face with the hot dog in order to avoid saying something stupid.

The only sound coming from either of their mouths was grumbled curse words, or hurried chewing for the next little bit.

Finally, after Charlie engulfed her hot dog in record time, as well as half of the nachos in between bites, Bass finally finished his own hot dog. He wasn’t really a fan of nachos per say, but he wasn’t a big cheese person either. He munched on a few of them before he let Charlie have them. Figuring it safer if he wanted to keep his hand, he moved to the popcorn.

Naturally Charlie immediately eyeballed that, sitting the nachos down in favor of popcorn. Bass heartily laughed as her hand delved into the bucket. He choked on his own laughter when her hand grazed his in the process. Squirming in his seat, he saw the faintest smile on Charlie’s lips, as if she did it on purpose. Minx.

His hand froze in the bucket when one of the players took a running drive for home, the ump calling it safe. Flinging his hand, popcorn flew in the air as he, and everyone around him jumped to their feet immediately. 

They were almost home free. The 7th inning stretch was upon them, meaning two more innings and it would be over. They were up by 4 and a favorite to win. Bass couldn’t have been happier if he tried.

Charlie relaxed into her seat next to Bass, sending a smile in his direction.

“I take it back. Miles would’ve been a cheaper date.”

Charlie grinned, before the smile vanished from her face as someone from behind tapped her shoulder, “Look you two are on the kiss cam.”

Fear coursed through Bass, as his eyes darted across to the screen confirming, they were in fact, the object of the kiss cam’s eye. Looking to Charlie quickly, she mirrored his expression, although not as tense.

Nervously laughing, she tried to motion they weren’t together, but no one was having any of that. Chants and cheers erupted, along with loud foot stomping, rattling the stadium where they sat.

With one last look, Bass closed the gap, cupping Charlie’s cheeks in between his palms as everyone howled in appreciation.

He intended for it to be a quick, chaste kiss, but as soon as his lips touched hers, his tongue jutted out to lick the seam of her lips, groaning as they instantly parted for him.

Exploring the unfamiliar crevices of her mouth, he could taste the cheesy residue left over by the nachos. Cheese wasn’t ordinarily an aphrodisiac, but anything mixed with Charlie would’ve turned him on at this point. Even broccoli, and he fucking hated broccoli.

Charlie’s ass left the seat as she all but crawled into his lap, and she would have if it hadn’t been for the armrest in between. She settled for gripping his forearms to steady herself.

How long the kiss cam stayed zoomed in on their faces, neither was sure. Bass lost complete track of time the minute her tongue jabbed forcefully into his mouth, matching his thrust pace for pace.

As if that wasn’t enough, he could feel his eyes rolling to the back of his head when she alternated between sucking on his bottom lip, and drawing it between her teeth.

He peeled his body away from her after what felt like hours. If they didn’t stop now, Bass wasn’t so sure he would be able to stop at all. And kissing his much younger best friend’s niece was bad enough, fucking her was sure to send him to hell.

Upon opening his eyes, he saw Charlie’s still hadn’t flown open, but a ghost of a smile remained etched on her face. He couldn’t help pecking her lips once more, gentler this time.

He assumed there would be some level of awkwardness once she did open her eyes, but it never came. Instead she smirked and swirled back around in her chair to focus her attention on the game. Like nothing even happened. Bass was thoroughly impressed by her concentration, and also turned on.

They fell back into a routine of shouting profanities at the ump, while anxiously tapping their feet against the concrete floor beneath them.

Finally the ninth inning rolled around and there were just minutes left to the game. It was close to a tie, but not enough to force another inning. At the last second, Bass saw one of his favorite players charging towards home with an impeccable speed, making the guy look almost like a blur.

It was over. The game was over, and they had won. Excitement and cheer broke out all around him as he panned around to different faces in the crowd. The only face that mattered to him was Charlie, who was now on her feet in excitement, throwing her hands up into the air.

Kinking one eyebrow up, she peered down at him before his own excitement took over and he jumped from his seat, pulling her into a warm embrace. He didn’t even think about it. It was typical to hug people after your team won.

The buzz of the win wore off, as a lot of people remained seated, including Charlie and Bass who were laughing about some horrendous call the ump made during the game.

It wasn’t until the noise died down Bass was able to check his phone that kept vibrating in his pant pocket. Who the fuck couldn’t wait a minute?

It was Miles. That was weird. He wasn’t one to persistently call about anything. Hell, he didn’t call people in general. A frown washed over Bass’ face as Charlie did a double take, “what’s up?”

Bass shrugged, “I’m not sure, Miles keeps calling. Maybe there’s something wrong.”

Instantly flooded with panic, Charlie shuffled around in her bag, producing her phone which also had missed calls from Miles, and finally one text from him.

For a minute, she didn’t know whether to laugh about the whole thing or be worried. Attached to the text, which read ‘what the fuck is this,’ was a picture of her and Bass on the kiss cam.

“Well…I think I know what his problem is, and you might not wanna call just yet,” her hand swiftly knocked the phone in route to Bass’ ear as she turned her screen around.

Bass felt like a teenager just caught red handed with his hand in the cookie jar, by his parents. The only difference was it wasn’t his hand, but his tongue shoved down Charlie’s cookie jar. And his parents he could handle, but Miles was a different story.


End file.
